Airline operators offer convenient cabin amenities for passenger use and comfort. Passengers often wear layers of clothing articles to prepare for varying weather conditions as they travel, for example on long distance trips among countries of varying climates. Business travelers often wear outer suit coats, blazers, and jackets and are particularly concerned with presentable appearances, for example as they travel to attend meetings, and may be greeted by associates, clients, or competitors without time to visit a residence, hotel, or other accommodations for a change of attire after flying. Airline employees too are expected to have professional and fresh appearances before, during, and after flights.
While access to effects such as clothing hangers is expected on need or demand, such effects are also expected to stow for convenience when not in use, particularly given the limited space in passenger cabins even in premium suite accommodations. Space savings principles apply in airline passenger cabins as much or more than in any other industry or application. Thus, hanging suit coats and other garments as needed in parallel fashion relative to wall panels is a potentially beneficial approach to save space, for example particularly in individual or small group passenger suite spaces. However, opening a large door that matches the broad area of a hanging enclosure may be an inconvenient or even unsafe operation in a small space. Also, inserting a garment on a hangar through a narrow opening into a deep slender enclosure may be inconvenient.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in garment hanging devices. More particularly, improvements are needed to automatically present a passenger with a ready hanger support and stow the hanger support from sight when not in use, among other features, uses and advantages.